Say Yes, Stupid
by VigilSoul
Summary: Rodney has just been thrown from the home he knows and loves. All it took was a familiar voice to make Area 51 feel a whole lot more friendly than it used to be. During The Return


**Say Yes, Stupid**

_AN: I don't own anything. Blah blah blah. _

_This is a story idea I had a long time ago. It takes place during "__**The Return"**__, immediately after Rodney gets off the phone with John. Enjoy._

John hung up on him. Typical. You open up the tiniest bit and they hang up on you. Come to think of it, that could be interpreted as a strange metaphor for his life. Allowing the depressed sigh to escape him, Rodney knew that he should be honest with himself. Despite what he had just told John, he did feel lonely. He missed Atlantis. He missed his team, his strange and dysfunctional family. Now he understood why Carson had been all choked up in his lab.

Work at Area 51 was not as exciting as it used to be, not after all he had see and done. As a scientist, Rodney knew he should be happy here. He had a lab the size of a small island, and he finally had the time and resources to study every piece of alien technology they had ever discovered... in the Milky Way as well as Pegasus Galaxy. If this had been 2 or 3 years ago, Rodney would be skipping through the halls right now. Instead he felt hollow and numb.

_This really sucks._

Slightly disgusted with himself, Rodney decided to call it quits for the night. He had to get out of this funk. Rodney was tired of feeling sorry for himself. He would see his friends tomorrow. That had to brighten his mood.

He arrived at the elevator, and swiped his id. As he waited for the elevator to drop the 13 floors, Rodney heard someone in the neighboring labs humming softly as they worked.

_Well at least someone is happy here._

He slowly rocked back and forth waiting, five more floors to go. The humming turned to soft singing with almost distinguishable words floating down the hall. Rodney's head perks up.

_I know that voice._

Before he could really think about it, Rodney found himself following his ears, tracking down the voice. He quickly glanced into the labs as he passed, until finally he found where the voice was coming from.

Rodney froze dead in his tracks when he saw the familiar red head bent over the lab table in the room, intently examining a device which looked like it was Ancient. She was humming softly to herself, occasionally scribbling down a note.

Laura Cadman. The Government issued, tapp dancing, explosive Laura Cadman was right there in front of him. An unexpected flutter spread throughout his stomach and chest. It had been a while since their last meeting, and he was genuinely surprised to see this particular spitfire; but that didn't explain why he was standing in her doorway with a goofy grin on his face watching her work. It was probably because he was so desperate for a friendly face. Yes, that had to be why. He refused to believe those were butterflies in his stomach.

Rodney found himself reminiscing as he watched her. Laura Cadman was smart, and knew her stuff when it came to explosives. And even though she had the ability to irritate him until he couldn't see straight, they worked well together and had done so on several occasions.

Rodney would rather suffer extreme humiliation before admitting this to anyone on his team, but he had realized a long time ago that he enjoyed Cadman's company, and especially enjoyed getting a rise out of her. The woman knew how to argue, and certainly didn't take his crap. Rodney found that oddly refreshing.

Rodney smiled to himself remembering one of their better screaming matches. Both their teams were off world together, and much to their teams' dismay, Rodney and Laura did nothing but bicker with each other all day. On the walk back to the jumpers, their arguing degenerated into name calling. Rodney claimed to be a genius, but he should have known better than to pick a fight with a Marine. She finally lost her temper with him, and he was non-too-gently thrown to the ground in front of everyone. If Rodney hadn't been so pissed at her, or so embarrassed by Ronon's chuckling, he might have laughed at the genuinely shocked expression on Teyla's face. It wasn't until they were in their separate jumpers, safely out of earshot that Rodney spoke to anyone. At which point he told John Sheppard that Lt. Laura Cadman was like a Level Four lethal virus for which he had no vaccine and no cure.

Rodney found it ironic thinking of how many times Cadman had teased him about being in his own little world as he worked, yet here he was standing in her lab for the last few minutes and she still hadn't noticed. There she was barely 5 feet in front of him: lost in though, humming softly, hair spilling over her shoulder, a small content smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

_She's beautiful. _

Rodney shook his head. Where the hell did that come from? Cadman wasn't beautiful. She was rude and sarcastic, and Rodney couldn't possibly be attracted to her. She wasn't even blonde. Somewhere in the midst of him arguing with himself, Laura must have finally gotten the feeling of being watched. She turned toward the door, eyes narrowing at seeing him.

"McKay?" she asked, confusion filling her voice. If he had been on Atlantis and Laura suddenly showed up at his door, he would be confused as well.

"Hey Cadman," he replied cooly, and watched as her eyes widened in shock. Laura hopped off her stool, and crossed the room in the blink of an eye. Rodney was taken aback as Laura wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, and tried desperately to ignore the fact that his nerves were on fire when she pulled away.

_I am not attracted to her._

"Oh my God, Rodney," she said, barely pulling away from him, "it's so great to see you! I had no idea you were here. How've you been?" The words came tumbling out of her mouth so fast Rodney had trouble understanding. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Laura chuckled a bit.

"Sorry," she said, throwing him a grin. He missed her crooked grin. "How are you?" she asked again.

"I'm alright Cadman. You?"

"I'm good."

"What are you doing here?" he couldn't help asking. Area 51 was not a place he expected to find her.

Laura laughed, "I know, it's weird. Me of all people. But this is where they station some of us when we're not on the Daedalus, or Atlantis." Rodney flinched at hearing her say Atlantis. He wondered how long it would take before it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Sorry," Laura said, picking up on his mood. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah." he said dumbly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well, if I know General O'Neill," she said brightly trying to change the mood, "he'll probably annoy them until they give us back the city, just to make him be quiet."

Rodney laughed despite himself. General O'Neill could be very persistent.

"What are you working on?" he asked stepping over to the device she had just moments before been fascinated by. He was really desperately trying to change the subject. Laura either didn't notice his ploy, or decided not to acknowledge his lame attempt at diversion.

"I'm not sure yet. It's defiantly Ancient, but what it's supposed to do..." she trailed off, and threw her hands up to emphasize her point.

"Why do they have you doing this?" He asked while examining the device. Rodney was intrigued; Laura was many things, but not an expert in Ancient technology. Then his brain caught up with what he said and realized how rude that may have sounded...

_She's going to slap you._

He grimace and turned to face her with all intentions of backpedaling fiercely, only to find small smile tugging at the corners of her lips and an odd expression he couldn't decipher on her face. He suddenly wished he were better with people. Cadman continued to stare at him, and he felt that usual sense of unease that he always felt when she was around. And as quickly as odd moment came, it was gone. All traces of whatever had been playing across her face were hidden. 

"Honestly?" Laura said, amusement coloring her voice. "I have a feeling when they don't know what something is, they just send it to me to make sure it's not a bomb."

Rodney chuckled at her wise crack. That certainly sounded like a military solution. He gazed back at Laura, and again felt drawn in somehow. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, and part of his brain told him that this was unusual. He never realized that her eyes sparkled when she laughed, or how her smile could light up a room. And that smile was all for him right now. The thought sent a flush to his face.

_Oh crap. I __**am**__ attracted to her. _

When exactly had that happened?

"So what brings you here to my humble little office?" Laura asked. Rodney shrugged, grateful for the distraction. He wasn't happy with where his thought had been taking him.

"I was waiting for the elevator, and I recognized your voice. Then I found myself here," he explained.

"How did you recognize my voice," Cadman asked with surprise. "I wasn't talking to anyone."

"You were humming," he explained, and almost laughed at the bewildered look in her eyes. He gestured toward his head. "You did that a lot when you were up here."

"I am so sorry!" she almost sounded mortified. "It's a habit. I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"Wait a sec," Rodney interrupted. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction building, and couldn't let the moment pass. "Did I hear you right? Did the lieutenant just apologize?"

"Well, I don't know about any _lieutenant_," she replied with a laugh, "but I certainly did."

"Don't tell me they actually promoted you," he teased.

"Of course they did!" she said indignantly, and swatted his arm playfully. "It's captain now, so get used to it."

"Captain Cadman," he tested the sound. "Well, congratulations, I guess."

"Thank you. Now if you're here, does that mean that they actually found a lab big enough to fit your ego?," Laura teased.

"Ego, maybe." he conceded. "But no building is large enough to fit my vastly superior knowledge."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You never give up on that, do you?" Rodney grinned and shook his head no.

He realized he was flirting, and part of him screamed to make the words STOP coming out of his mouth BEFORE he said something stupid or embarrassing. But he was drawn to Laura, and the warm smile she was sending his way, like a moth to a flame. From past experience he knew his flirting skills sucked, which probably had more to do with his bad people skills than anything else. Whatever the source of his inadequacies, Rodney felt awkward being in closed quarters with Laura. Suddenly embarrassed, Rodney needed to get away from her before he made a complete ass out of himself.

"I'll let you get back to work." Rodney said and turned to the door, making a rather hurried exit. Better an awkward exit than an embarrassing remark.

"See you around McKay." He heard her call to his retreating form. Making his way yet again to the elevator, Rodney smiled to himself. Area 51 wasn't looking quite so much like a prison sentence right now.

"Hey McKay!" Laura called. He turned to see her jogging to catch up to him, and felt that flutter in his chest again. Maybe he should get that checked out.

"I'm off duty tomorrow if you want to get together or something." He felt like a deer caught in headlights... And apparently had gone deaf and dumb because all he could do was stare at her.

_Yes! Say yes, stupid. Just say yes._

"Yeah," he replied, amazed at the calm even tone of his voice despite his over active heart rate. "That'd be great."

And suddenly he remembered his flight to Colorado, and his plans to meet up with John and Carson.

_Son of a ..._

Rodney felt like the world, universe actually, was against him. "You already have plans." Laura interrupted his thoughts.

"How did you..." he asked.

"You made that face you make when something's gone horribly wrong," she supplied.

"I have a face for that?" Rodney asked, as she nodded her head earnestly.

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking when you asked. I fly out to Colorado tomorrow afternoon." Laura raised her eyebrows.

"The Genius Dr. McKay wasn't thinking?" Rodney rolled his eyes, while she grinned at her own joke.

"It's ok Rodney. Maybe when you get back." She said reassuringly, but even Rodney who was notoriously bad at reading people could see the disappointment in her eyes.

_You're cursed McKay. _

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Rodney asked before he could stop himself. It was Laura's turn to be slightly shocked. In hind sight, he should probably thank his inner voice for pissing him off, because under normal circumstances he never would have done that.

"Umm, no. I was just going to head home," she said.

"Oh good. I mean, not oh good. What I meant to say was..."

_I am an idiot._

Rodney forced himself to pause and take a breath.

"... Do you want to get dinner?" He finally said, noticing the humor twinkling in Laura's eyes.

"Yeah. That'd be great," she said mimicking his words only moments ago.

_Sweet._

The rest of the conversation was blurred. Rodney found himself in the elevator not exactly clear on all that had just happened, but he was very happy with himself. He was however absolutely sure of three things: he was going to dinner with Cadman, he had her number and address in his front pocket which she had written down for him, and he was picking her up at 7:30. Sweet.

_Wait... is this a date?!_

Rodney felt a knot brewing in the pit of his stomach as he thought of his last official date, which oddly enough Laura had been present for. At the time she had been stuck in his head, but that really was not the point. His date with Katie seemed like one disaster after another, which the childish sardonic side of Rodney liked to blame solely on Cadman. But the rational part of Rodney knew in excruciating detail his track record with woman. He didn't exactly need Cadman's help to be an idiot when it came to the fairer sex.

But was this really a date? That thought sent his mind reeling. Technically he had asked her out to dinner, and technically she said yes. But was this a date between a man and a woman, or was this just a dinner between two friends who were catching up?

Did he even want it to be a date? Rodney's chest pounded while thinking the last bit over. Laura was an extremely good looking woman. He even sometimes went out of his way to irritate her, much like a little boy with a school yard crush would. But that didn't mean anything, right?

_Let's not go there right now._

Rodney consciously made himself stop thinking about it. This line of thinking would only bring up emotions and scenarios he knew he wasn't ready to face. His relationship with Laura, and what he may or may not want it to be, was a subject he would have to face another time. But for right now, he had to deal with the fact that he had dinner plans with Laura Cadman in a little over an hour. Rodney decided it was best to keep things simple for his own sake. They were just going to dinner, two friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. He could deal with that.

Couldn't he?

_AN: don't know if there will be more or not. Hope you enjoyed. VigilSoul._


End file.
